


A New Sound

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [34]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy hears something unexpected one day
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	A New Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 3 inspired by Enver singing in Agent Carter. Daniel Sousa was definitely in high school choir I take no criticisms on this statement.

Daisy grew accustomed to the sound of Sousa’s music. Coulson had insisted on getting her boyfriend a turntable and loads of vinyl.

What she wasn’t used to hearing was Sousa singing along.

His strong voice carried down the hall, singing an older song she recognized as one of his favorites.

Daisy tiptoed and peered into the room. His back was to her, and he was singing his way through whatever menial task he was doing.

Sousa jumped when he saw Daisy. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Just long enough to enjoy your song,” Daisy said with a smile.


End file.
